


Wrapping Paper

by perhapsaperson



Series: Holiday advent challenge 2019 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is just shameless fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsaperson/pseuds/perhapsaperson
Summary: Jon struggles to wrap some presents, Sam is helpful as always.holiday advent challenge day two, prompt: wrapping paper
Relationships: Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly
Series: Holiday advent challenge 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Wrapping Paper

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on Tumblr who requested some Jon/Sam

Jon turns the package over in his hands, flattening the wrapping paper down as best he can, attempting to hold it in place with yet another piece of tape. At this point, the outside of the present is about fifty percent tape, not counting the two pieces stuck in his hair and hasn’t bothered to remove yet. Despite his efforts, the present still looks more like a pile of discarded wrapping paper than anything else.

He huffs in frustration, tossing the offending object onto the table in front of him. This draws Sam’s attention away from where he’s wrapping his own gifts next to Jon.

Sam’s gift, now, is perfectly wrapped; a neat little rectangle with smooth paper and a bow on top.

“How do you do that so well?” Jon asks, close to giving up.

“It just takes a little attention to detail, Jon,” Sam says, teasing lightly.

Jon stares at the mess in front of him. “Apparently that is not my strong suite.”

“Here, let me,” Sam says.

He picks the gift up and carefully starts peeling away Jon’s attempt at wrapping. “Excessive use of tape, I think,” he says, fondly amused.

“I tried my best,” Jon says.

Sam rolls his eyes and carefully smoothes out the wrapping paper before starting again from scratch. Jon can’t help but watch his hands as he works. His movements are all precise and meticulous, carefully folding down every edge and securing it with just enough tape. It’s almost mesmerizing.

“There,” he says finally, holding out the beautifully wrapped package for Jon to see. “See? Nothing to it.”

He turns back to Jon, who quickly glances away, trying to pretend he hadn’t been staring.

“Thank you,” he says suddenly. “For helping with all this. You really didn’t have to.”

Sam smiles brightly. “It was no trouble,” he says. “I like wrapping things.”

“No, really,” Jon says, looking back up at him. “I never would’ve gotten through all this by myself.”

“Sure you would,” he says cheerfully. He pauses for a moment, hesitating. “You shouldn’t stress so much about this, you know. I’m sure your family will appreciate the effort.”

Jon scoffs. “I don’t think they’re old all old enough for the ‘it’s the thought that counts’ mindset,” he says.

“I think you’re underestimating them a bit.”

Jon smiles sadly. “Maybe. I just - I want it to be nice. For them. After everything that’s happened this year -”

Sam nods, his expression understanding. “It will be. You put a lot of thought into this. It doesn’t really matter if the wrapping’s a little crumpled.”

Jon gives him a half smile. “You’re probably right,” he says.

Jon finds himself staring again as Sam picks up the next present and starts rolling out the wrapping paper. This time, he doesn’t try to pull his eyes away.

After a moment, Sam notices Jon’s gaze and looks up. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” says Jon, feeling a faint smile on his lips. “You’re just, really amazing.”

“Oh,” says Sam. “Thank you.”

“Really amazing,” Jon says nodding. He leans in and gives Sam a quick kiss.

“Hey now,” Sam looks away, smiling and blushing. “Stop that. There are children around.”

“There are always children nearby, in this house,” Jon says dismissively. “Don’t let it bother you.”

Jon leans in again, but Sam stops him by planting a hand to his chest. “Now Jon, we would’ve want one of your little siblings to walk in on this, would we?”

“I think they can handle it,” Jon says.

“Anyway,” Sam continues. “We need to finish wrapping these presents. If you’re not gonna be able to help, at least stop distracting me.”

Jon pouts. “Once I’m done,” Sam adds, ignoring his look. “We can go up to your room and do whatever we like.”

There’s a faint hint of mischief in his voice, and Jon feels himself smiling fully.

“I’ll be waiting with breathless anticipation,” Jon says flatly.

Sam laughs, a delightful sound that makes Jon’s heart jump.

“I love you, you know,” he says, suddenly and without preamble.

“Love you too,” Sam says, lightly, casually. Jon feels warmth in his chest, and quietly watches Sam as he starts wrapping the next present.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a day late, but it got done! so good enough!


End file.
